knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Farah van Strauss Arclaim
Farah van Strauss Arclaim is the second princess of Victorias. She was the third princess to attempt to summon the heroes. Unlike her younger siblings, she did not die from the rebound but wound up in a coma. Personality No doubt, he father raised her with a paranoid fear of the Evila. Like her sisters, she did not hesitate to risk her own life to summon the heroes to save the Humas from the "imminent threat" of their extermination. Her first thought when she woke up was that people would be upset of disappointed with her for her failure. When she learned what had befallen her father and the disastrous events of the war, she maintained her composure and her will to keep fighting. This was in sharp contrast to her mother and older sister, who had fainted at the news and lacked the resolve to make any decisions, passing the responsibility to Judom. She is known to take things very seriously and was stubborn and willful even as a child. Appearance Farah is a beautiful girl in her early teens. After being in a coma for a year she had become very frail and weak and had to gradually recover her strength. History She was already in a coma at the start of the story, people spoke of her as if she were already dead. Plot No one had any hope she would ever wake up from the coma. But she finally did a full year later. Coincidentally, she awoke on the very same night that the Matar Deus took over in Victorias. She was the only member of her family Judom could save when he fled the castle. She was nursed back to health and joined his movement. Relationships Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - Farah's father who deeply mistrusted the other races and no doubt raised his children with that belief too. He later used the loss of his daughters to justify his hatred of the Evila and his refusal to even consider peace with them. To do otherwise would be to accept that he had willingly sacrificed them when he didn't have to. When Farah woke up, she expected to face criticism and disappointment over her failure to summon the heroes. This says a great deal about the kind of environment she was raised in. Judom Lankars - The famous guild master and her father's closest friend whom she once met as a young child. She was the only person he managed to rescue from the castle when Victorias fell. He protected her at risk to his own life and made sure she was well looked after. To her surprise, he showed genuine delight and relief at her recovery, suggesting he might have more genuine fatherly affection for her than her real father. Alicia - A mysterious woman who aided Judom and Farah when they escaped from the castle. She introduced herself as "Marquis Bluenote" a famous author who they both knew of. She had clairvoyant powers and gave them sound advice for the future. She said that she was particularly sympathetic to Farah, leading to her decision to help them. Tendok - A world famous doctor and a long retired SSS-Rank adventurer. He was the person Judom called upon to nurse Farah back to health during her recovery. Category:Humas Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royality